Changing Attitudes
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: Yamcha and Bulma have an arguement, he accidently launched her to space. She has a rough time in space and returns, uh, different. First chapter isn't that exciting, but it gets better! Rated R for MAJOR bad language. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! What's up? Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I sorta deleted stuff on my computer, and I accidentally deleted ALL of the stories that I had. EVERYTHING! It's horrible. I have to redo any updates that I was recently working on. So, now, I'm just a little ticked off, but on with this new story! Enjoy!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
This starts off with Bulma and Yamcha fighting; not your regular or typical fight. This time Yamcha gets really mad!  
  
"No Yamcha, you've been cheating on me since I could remember! I hate you Yamcha!" Bulma yelled walking out back, trying to get away from Yamcha. When she got outside she saw her dad cleaning up a space ship that he finished fixing a while ago, and the gravity room. Goku and Krillin were sparing with Vegeta in the backyard about 50 yards away. They stopped to hear Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
"But Babe, you don't mean that!" Yamcha said back, not raising his voice. "Oh, you wanna bet?! I hate you Yamcha! You're a selfish Asshole! You have no right to cheat on me; I never cheated on you!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha's temper started to rise, but he had a bit of control on it.  
  
"Listen, I only cheated on you because you said you weren't 'ready yet,' and I'm tired of hearing that! You are the selfish one here! God, I don't know how I put up with you!" Yamcha snapped back. After he realized what he just said, he regretted it. Bulma just stood there a little taken back. Tears started forming in her eyes, and a couple sniffles escaped her lips.  
  
"Bulma I-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by a slap from Bulma. Even though it didn't hurt too much, it still stung, and broke his heart. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? You said that you respected my morals and beliefs! How dare you! No one deserves to be treated like this! God, I don't know how I put up with YOU!" Bulma shouted in his face.  
  
Yamchas' face grew red. "YOUR MORALS ARE SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! I NEVER RESPECTED YOUR MORALS AND CRAP! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS!" Yamcha yelled back twice as loud. Bulma gasped and kicked him in the chins. "Take that asshole!" Bulma yelled about to walk away. She started turning around, and was grabbed suddenly. She looked up at Yamcha's angry face. "What the hell?! Yamcha put me down damnit! NOW!" Bulma yelled screaming and yelling, trying to get out of his grasp. "NOT THIS TIME BULMA! NO ONE EVER KICKS ME THERE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Yamcha yelled, outraged.  
  
He walked up to Mr. Briefs' space ship and threw Bulma inside. She landed on the cold hard metal with a thud. She yelped and before she could even move, Yamcha pressed his hand against the code pad, trying to close it, not knowing what button is what. The door actually did close, and the engines started to roar. Bulma grew scared as the ship started moving and taking off into space. She screamed as she grabbed onto the side of the ship trying not to be thrown into the side of the ship.  
  
Yamcha stood watching the ship fly up into the air at rapid speeds. "Oh crap! BULMA!" Yamcha said yelling after the ship. Goku flew over to Yamcha. "What the heck happened? What Bulma in that ship?" Goku said, followed by Gohon and Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha's eyes started to form tears. "I, I got mad, and threw her in the ship. When I tried to close the door, I got impaten, because I didn't know what button it was, so I just pressed all of them. Then the ship took off, with Bulma inside!" Yamcha said nervously. "WHAT?!" Goku and Gohon said at the same time. "It's about time you got rid of her." Vegeta said smirking. "You jerk! Now I don't know what's going to happen to her!" Yamcha said. "Well, this is your fault you know. You just shouldn't have cheated on her in the first place, and everything would be fine." Goku stated. Yamcha put his head down in sorrow and slowly walked away. "Aren't we going to finish sparing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "Show some sympathy Vegeta! I'm going to go tell her parents what happened. Who knows where she'll be headed." Goku said walking inside.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry that was so short. This story will get soooo much better I promise! Just wait until the next chapters are up! Please review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, people are wondering what Bulma's new attitude will be. Well, in this chapter you'll find out. First, I'm going to show you how she's different when she comes back, and then I'll reveal bits of what happened afterward. Okay, confused, well, all will be revealed. Enjoy!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs while the ship went through Earth's gravity, and shot into space. Once the ship lost pressure of gravity, she started floating. 'I remember the no gravity thing.' Bulma thought. Bulma slowly floated toward the nearest window and looked out to see stars and darkness. 'Wow, it's so beautiful!' Bulma thought.  
  
On King Kai's planet  
  
"Hmmm. That's odd. I feel Bulma in a ship out in space. There's a meteorite storm, she could get seriously hurt, or headed the wrong way. I wonder where she's going." King Kai thought out loud. He concentrated on Bulma and decided to talk to her. "Bulma." King Kai said.  
  
Bulma heard King Kai's voice and looked around. "What the?" She said looking around still. "Bulma what are you doing in space?" "King Kai? Well, to make a somewhat long story short, Yamcha got REALLY mad at me, through me in a ship, didn't know what he was doing, and accidentally sent me launching into space." Bulma said. All King Kai could say was, "Oh."  
  
Then he said, "Well, good luck where ever you're going." Bulma sighed. "I have no idea where I'm going. What if I die? What's going to happen to me? What if I don't have enough food? I can't get a hold of dad, because he didn't install a transmitter on the ship! What will the others do with out me?" Bulma said, starting to panic. "Uh, well, I've gotta go, bye!" King Kai said ending the communication. "Agh! I never understood him!" Bulma said.  
  
Bulma turned to the controls and turned on the gravity so she could walk on the floor again. Once she pressed the button, she fell straight to the floor. "OUCH!" Bulma yelled rubbing her soar behind.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Goku explained to Bulma's parents, that Bulma was out there in space, and there's nothing that anyone could do about it. "Well, maybe I could invent something to be able to hook onto Bulma's ship, then someone could go into space, and search for her ship. Then, we could link the ships together, and bring her back!" Mr. Briefs said happily, as Mrs. Briefs sobbed for her daughter. "Uh, right, I don't know. How long would it take you to 'invent' the thing to link the ship together?" Goku asked, not really sure what it was. "Well, I don't have a ship, so it will take me a month or so to make that, and then it will take me another month to invent the thing to link the ships. So, all in all, two months." Mr. Briefs said, thinking that it wouldn't take too much time at all. "What?!" Yamcha shouted. The others looked at him. "Two months! She could be dead by then!" Yamcha stated. "Well, there's food on the ship, I'm sure that she'll be okay." Mr. Briefs replied, getting up from his seat and then said, "I'm going to start right away." With that he left the room, and headed for his lab.  
  
2 weeks went by quickly, but not for Bulma. She was bored out of her mind. She passed meteorites and a couple weird looking planets. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful galaxy.  
  
King Kai's planet  
  
King Kai could feel Bulma drifting into a dangerous galaxy. "Bulma!" King Kai shouted, trying to communicate with Bulma again.  
  
Bulma heard his and replied, "What?" "You're heading into a dangerous field. You might get sucked into another dimension, where time goes faster there, then in this universe!" King Kai said growing worried. He has been keeping track of her, and everything was going well, until now.  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean, 'dangerous?'" Bulma shouted. "Well, the placed in that dimension are horrible." King Kai said with fear in his voice. "What do you mean by horrible?" Bulma said, almost afraid to ask. "Let's just say, Vegeta's been there before, and he's destroyed many of races, and planets there. Most of the planet's races' are born to kill." King Kai said sadly. "Oh crap!" Bulma said. "I've gotta go now, I'll tell Goku and he can tell the others. Bye." King Kai said leaving Bulma to wonder where she was headed.  
  
King Kai contacted Goku telepathically after he finished talking to Bulma. "Goku." King Kai said. Goku smiled and said back, "Oh hi King Kai! How are you doing?" Piccalo and Gohon stopped sparring with Goku and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Goku! I don't have time to talk about that sort of stuff, Bulma could be in great danger!" King Kai shouted. Goku's smile turned into a serious look. Piccalo and Gohon could tell something bad is happening. "What about Bulma?" Goku asked. 'Bulma?' Gohon thought. "She's headed into another dimension. A horrible dimension, we have a slim chance of EVER seeing her again, alive." King Kai said the last part quietly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, EVER? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, ALIVE?" Goku shouted.  
  
Gohon and Piccalo exchanged worried looks and turned back to Goku. "I mean that the dimension she's about to enter is far too dangerous and deadly for her to be in. She will never survive, weather she lands or stays in space, and she doesn't even have control over the ship, because of what Yamcha did to the control pad." King Kai said sadly. "Why wouldn't she be okay in space?" Goku asked. "Because, someone in the space would capture her and kill her, or rape her. She could be a slave for the rest of her life!" King Kai said.  
  
"That's horrible! She never did anything to deserve that!" Goku said sorrowfully. He didn't want to loose his best friend that he's known since he was just a kid. "Is there anything we can do?" Goku asked trying to find some hope. "I'm afraid not. I cannot contact her or keep tabs on her while she's in that dimension. The eternal dragon won't be able to do anything either, unless she dies, and we won't know if she dies, until she comes to my planet." King Kai said, loosing hope.  
  
Goku put his head down. "Alright King Kai. I'll notify the others." Goku said sighing. Goku then explained everything to everyone. (Sorry, I didn't feel like writing everything that Goku says to the others. You just know that they're sad and stuff, except Vegeta."  
  
Bulma started crying as she thought about never coming home or seeing the people that she cared about. Suddenly there was a bright light that engulfed Bulma's ship. She closed her eyes blocking out the bright light. When she felt as if the bright light was gone, she opened her eyes slowly. She peered out the window and saw planets and other things. She didn't have a clue where she was. 'This is the other dimension!' Bulma thought as she looked at the huge planets before her.  
  
(Okay, just to let you know, I'm going to speed up after a month passed on Earth. The time that went by in the other dimension is faster, but I'm not going to tell you how much time actually passed for Bulma, yet. This is probably going to be confusing. This is now Bulma getting out of the dimension, in her 'new' attitude. She's MUCH different. She's heading back to Earth.)  
  
Bulma growled as she started leaving the dimension. 'I'm so fucking glad to leave that damn universe! I'm tired of being around those jerk offs!' Bulma thought bitterly. She saw a bright light engulf her worn down ship. She opened her eyes to see the old universe that she used to live in.  
  
King Kai's eyes widened as he felt a new presence in the universe that just went through the dimension that Bulma had previously went through a month and two weeks ago. 'Wait a second. That is Bulma, just WAY stronger!' King Kai thought. "She's back!" King Kai screamed. "I thought that she wouldn't make it! What is this power that I feel from her?" King Kai thought out loud. "I must contact her!" "Bulma!" King Kai said excitedly.  
  
Bulma heard her voice. "What the fuck? Oh damn, I think I remember you. King Kai is it? What the hell do you want?" Bulma snapped. King Kai was a little taken back by Bulma's sharp tone. She's changed so much. Exactly how much time did pass in that dimension? "Uh, I was just wondering how you were doing! I didn't think that you would make it back, all I knew is that you didn't die." King Kai said excitedly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." "Well, are you going back to Earth?" King Kai asked. "Yes, what's it to you?!" Bulma snapped. King Kai sweat dropped. 'What's up with her? She must have been through a lot!' "I was just wondering, sheesh, you don't have to bite my head off!" King Kai said, trying not to make her mad. "Shut the hell up, and stop talking to me!" Bulma screamed. She pushed back her long, and I mean LONG, curly ponytail. (Big curls, not like small permed hair. Her hair is still gorgeous!)  
  
King Kai was still shocked at Bulma's harsh tone of voice, but decided to contact Goku to tell him the exciting news. "Goku!" Goku stopped eating and said, "Oh, hi King Kai!" Chi-Chi and Gohon looked up at Goku from their plates and listened. (Someone is always listening on his conversation with King Kai huh?) "Goku, Bulma is back!" King Kai said excitedly. "WHAT!!!" Goku said, nearly spitting all of his food out. Chi- Chi screeched at Goku's sudden outburst, and Gohon jumped in his seat a little.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku asked. "Yea, I just talked to her, well, sorta, but when she talked to me, she had a harsh tone and was very, uh, rude. I also felt a strong power coming from her. She's stronger, like almost as strong as you." King Kai said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Goku said, spitting out his food this time. Chi-Chi screeched again and had a sick look on her face.  
  
She looked over at Gohon, who had Goku's spit up food all over his face. "Eww!" Chi-Chi said cleaning up his face.  
  
"She's only been gone for a month and a half!" Goku said. Gohon and Chi- Chi stopped doing what they were doing to look up at Goku. They both knew that Goku was talking about Bulma.  
  
"Well, time passes faster in the other dimension. I don't know how much time passed, only she knows." King Kai said in response. "Okay, I'll tell the others. So, when is she coming back?" Goku asked. "In about 2 weeks." King Kai responded then cut off the communication. Goku then told everyone. (Again, I don't want to explain!)  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, that was certainly longer than my first chapter! Don't worry, if you're confused just wait till the next chapter. You have no idea what Bulma's been through in the dimension, or how much time has passed. Just read the next chapter when I post it! Please review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

I bet everyone is dying to find out what Bulma is going to be like when she returns home, and what lies in store for Yamcha and the others! Well, you'll find out here! Enjoy!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
2 weeks passed slowly and Bulma's ship started pulling down to Earth from the gravity. This time, she didn't grab onto anything, and only barely felt the gravity change. The ship landed hard on the ground in the back yard of Capsule Corporation. Bulma glanced out of the window to see everyone there to greet her. She 'humphed' as she pressed a button. The door opened to reveal the sun shining inside.  
  
Everyone waited anxiously for Bulma to step out of the ship. Bulma walked down the plat from and walked onto the grass. She stopped to look at the group of people in front of her.  
  
Goku and the others stood gawking at her. Bulma was wearing short, VERY short denim shorts. (Confused? Lol) Her black shirt was also short and revealing, with a few cuts and tears along the sides. There was also a slit in the shirt, along the middle of her breast to show a little more. (Nothing too revealing, but sexy!)  
  
Her clothes look worn, but she looked gorgeous in them, despite their appearance. Her long sea green hair cascaded down her back and stopped a little before mid thigh. (See, I told you it was long.) It was held back into a ponytail, and curled.  
  
Her face looked stern, but still beautiful, she didn't need makeup to look gorgeous. She also wore black boots that completed her dangerous look.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe the way she looked. Goku and the other fighters noticed Bulma's high power level, and couldn't tell if she was hiding any power or not.  
  
Yamcha decided to be the first one to break the ice, even though Bulma had a pissed off look on her face. "Uh, hi Bulma." Yamcha said nervously. Bulma turned to face him and glared into his eyes penetrating his stare. "I remember you! You're that asshole, ex-boyfriend of mine! You shall pay for launching me into space!" Bulma yelled and held up her hand.  
  
A glowing ki ball formed in her palm, and she released it, along with a smirk. Yamcha squealed (like a girl) when he saw it coming towards him. He didn't expect her to do that at all! It hit him in the gut causing him to fall down. "What did you do that for?!" Yamcha asked, growing scared of what she might do to him next.  
  
Bulma growled and put up her hand. Before anyone knew what was going on, Yamcha started screaming in pain, as he felt his insides ripping. Yamcha's screams could be heard through out the neighborhood. Goku decided to step in, not wanting Yamcha to die or anything.  
  
"Bulma! That's enough!" Goku yelled. Bulma slowly put down her hand and turned to Goku. "And you are?" Bulma asked. Goku blinked. "What? You don't remember me?" Goku asked. Bulma grew in-patient. "That's why I asked you damnit!" Bulma snapped back in reply.  
  
Goku jumped back and nervously said, "Uh, I'm Goku. Do you remember me?" Bulma thought for a second and remembered, "Oh you're Kakarrot. The saijin. I remember hearing about you. What a shame." Bulma said flatly. Vegeta looked at her in surprise. 'Was she referring to Kakarrot as 'Kakarrot?' Vegeta thought.  
  
Yamcha still lay on the ground griping his chest. Krillin tried helping Yamcha up, but Yamcha refused. He didn't want to feel weak, especially after being beat by a girl.  
  
Krillin wanted to see if she remembered him. "So Bulma, heh heh, how was your trip?" Krillin asked nervously, not wanting to temper with her anger. Bulma didn't even bother to look at him. "Not like it matters, but it sucked! Everything about this place sucks!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Krillin walked back by Goku and whispered in his ear, "Jeez, she's verbally attacking anyone who dares to talk to her! And she even physically attacked someone. She's got one major attitude!" Goku sort of snickered. I HEARD THAT DUMBASS!" Bulma yelled as she quickly appeared in front of Krillin.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. 'She's changed.' Vegeta thought, observing her new behavior.  
  
Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma and said as nicely as she could, "You shouldn't talk like that Bulma, especially around little Gohon!" Bulma grew red and turned away from Krillin to face Goku. "Saijin, you and your harpy wife better get out of here, before I'm forced to destroy your family! I'm just giving you a warning before I go and kill anyone!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Goku and the others looked at Bulma and decided to leave. Yamcha though, wasn't finished talking to her. Bulma started walking away as everyone else gathered to leave. "Wait." Yamcha said grabbing onto her shoulder gently.  
  
Bulma turned angrily to face Yamcha's sorrowful, yet scared face. Everyone else stopped to look upon the two. "Remove your hand before I brake it off!" Bulma warned. Yamcha quickly removed his hand and before he could say anything Bulma spoke first, "Don't waste my time, I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses and shit! I have had enough of your ugly face for one day. You better be happy that the saijin stopped me from destroying you, but next time I ever see you, or feel your ki within 40 miles of this place, I will finish the job! You will die!" Yamcha stuttered and flew away scared. The others looked at Bulma with shock.  
  
"Have something to say?" Bulma asked looking at their faces. They all shook their heads. "Good!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta just smirked at her. Goku walked up to Bulma and asked, "So, just how long were you in that other dimension?" Bulma smirked. "10 years!" With that, she walked away.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, what do you think so far? I'm going to post the next chapter, after I get some more reviews! I'm watching WWE RAW! It's awesome! I love to watch WWE! I'm going to a wrestling match here in Boise, Idaho on October 4th! I'm excited. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the story! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I want to thank those of you who reviewed my story! It seems like everyone liked it so far. When I first wrote it, I thought that no one would like it, and I have been thinking about writing it for a couple of weeks, and I guess you guys do like it! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "10 YEARS?!" Goku shouted in amazement. "So, how did you get so powerful in those 10 years?" Krillin asked. Bulma just looked at him angrily. Memories of the day she received her powers flooded into her mind. "None of your damn business. That's for me to know, and you to NEVER find out!" Bulma snapped as she remembered.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
When she received her powers  
  
(The first place that she hits, like as in a planet.) Bulma's ship was pulled down due to the gravity on the planet. "Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed as her back hit a wall on the ship. She screeched in pain as the ship fell to the surface with a loud bang. Bulma fell over items as she stumbled to stand up.  
  
'Where am I?' Bulma opened the ship without thinking and stepped out. She was just relieved that she was out of that ship. Two weeks in there, thinking about her friends, and if she would ever see them again.  
  
The wind bit her skin as she walked on the ground. It was dark, and the spot where she landed looked deserted. She could barely see anything within a foot from her face. She bent down to look at the ground. She looked at what looked to be red dirt or sand. She scooped some in her hands. 'Hmmm. Interesting.' Suddenly there was a noise heard behind her. It sounded like footprints. She picked herself up and tried to squint her eyes, while she held her arms from the wind.  
  
"He, Hello?" Bulma stuttered. She heard feet behind her, hitting the sand slowly coming towards her. 'Oh no!' Bulma didn't know who or what it was, but she decided to run. She started running as fast as she could against the wind, not seeing where she was going.  
  
After a few minutes of running, she squinted at a faint light. 'Is that a city? I hope these aliens or whatever are nice.' Bulma thought. She started coming closer towards the light. As she came closer she noticed the building structures that were made out of the red sand.  
  
They looked like any regular buildings, just made out of red sand. 'Amazing!' Bulma thought to herself as she felt the wind dying down.  
  
Bulma looked over and saw beings that looked just like people, with more muscles and they all had an angry look on their faces. She remained hidden behind some buildings.  
  
She snuck into a building that looked to be royalty. When she walked in, a hallway with many doors and beautiful sculptures, greeted her. She saw two guards heading down the long hallway, and quickly opened a pair of doors leading into a big room.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief that no one had spotted her. When she turned around, she saw color rugs that decorated the walls and floors. In the middle of the room there was a large stand with a crystal looking ball on top of it. 'Must be something important.' She thought walking up to it. 'A whole room, just for some ball looking thing.' Bulma reached her hand out to it. A huge bright light engulfed her hand and made its way around her body, until she fully glowed.  
  
She was filled with a surge of power that she's never felt before. She felt her muscles tense and her ki flared. 'What's happening to me? I need to get out of here!' Bulma thought, growing scared that she now had a lot of power.  
  
When she opened the doors, she peeked out to see the two guards in front of the doors, on either side, protecting the room. They both felt a presence at the door and turned to meet her gaze. "What the? How did she get in there?" The guard asked. The other guard shook his head and went to grab her.  
  
Without even realizing it, Bulma blasted one guard. She screeched as she noticed what she'd done. "Wow, I did that?" Bulma asked herself out loud. "Oh no, she has taken the power! The king is going to kill us!" The guard on the ground in pain said. "Power? What power? Is that what happened to me?" Bulma asked the two guys.  
  
They nodded. "You mean, you didn't mean to?" One guard asked. "No. I thought it looked interesting, so I touched it, and THIS is what happened to me." Bulma said. The two guards looked at each other. "Well, it's too late now, we can't take the power back out of anyone." The guard said lowering his head.  
  
"Come, we shall take you to the king. He will decide what to do with you." The guard said leading her down the hallway in the opposite direction that she came from.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Bulma? Hello?" Krillin said waving his hands in front of Bulma's face, trying to get her attention. Bulma looked up to greet his eyes. "WHAT?!" Bulma yelled in fury. "Uh, heh heh, sorry, you just sort of dozed off for a second there." Krillin stuttered.  
  
Bulma's parents came running out of the house. "BULMA!" Mrs. Briefs said coming up and hugging Bulma. "GET OFF ME NOW!" Bulma screamed. "Sorry honey, we were just glad to see you!" Mrs. Briefs said happily. Mr. Briefs walked up to Bulma. "We missed you." Mr. Briefs said smiling.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at each other questionably. "Show me to my quarters at once!" Bulma demanded. "Oh, right dear, you've probably missed your room and need to change your clothes, they're a little uh, tight and uh, short." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"Not likely old man, I have two outfits, I have no intention of changing into anything else. I don't have time for your babbling. Hurry up!" Bulma snapped.  
  
The others gawked as they listened to Bulma's harsh words. They have NEVER heard her talk to her father like that or in that tone of voice. Mr. Briefs sighed and hurriedly scampered to Bulma's old room.  
  
Bulma followed behind him, and never stopped yelling for him to move faster, as Mr. Briefs would stop every so often to talk or point something out. The others could still hear her from outside.  
  
Vegeta still smirked. 'I like this new change. It suits her much better. She doesn't take shit from nobody, exactly like I don't either.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Jeez Goku, she acts like she's been to hell and back." Chi-Chi stated. "Well, where she went to, yea, it was like hell Chi." Goku said simply. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, as did Gohon. "Where did she go?" Gohon asked. "King Kai told me that the dimension was called, uh, let me think, oh yea, 'Kuroi Ou' (Means 'Black King' I think) and it's nickname is 'Illuminating Souls of Death', so yea, basically hell." Goku said.  
  
The others shuttered and Vegeta looked up. "I've been there before." Vegeta said out loud. (Big mistake!) Everyone looked at him, and rushed over to where he stood. They huddled around him screaming questions left and right. Vegeta grunted partly ignoring them.  
  
"Shut the hell up, and leave!" Bulma demanded. The others, excluding Vegeta, jumped in surprise. "But Bulma, we were wondering what it was like in that dimension." Gohon asked.  
  
Inside Bulma cringed, but stood emotionless. "You have no right to know." Bulma said as calmly as she possibly could, trying to control her anger. "But Bulma, we were just wondering." Krillin started. "If you want to know so damn bad, I'll throw you in that fucking ship, and launch you there!" Bulma screamed.  
  
She couldn't contain her anger anymore. She had grown VERY short tempered while she was gone, and would blow people's heads off the second she got pissed.  
  
Krillin jumped back. "I think we should leave now, seems as though we're not wanted!" Chi-Chi said irritated. "That's right, you're not wanted. Now leave!" Bulma said, her words dripping with anger. Bulma started walking away from the scene, when she was stopped by Vegeta's voice. "Woman."  
  
Bulma turned to glare at him. "And what the hell do you want?" Bulma snapped. (She does that a lot now, huh? Get used to it.) "I was just wondering how that damn dimension is or should I say isn't surviving." Vegeta said. Bulma smirked. "Defeated!" Bulma said before walking away, leaving a smirking Vegeta behind.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Don't worry, I'll write some more later, I'm just busy with homework and shit. So what do you think so far? I'll write more of her past experiences in the next chapters! Please review! I can't believe I've gotten 25 reviews for the previous chapters! Thanx for reviewing, it means a lot to me! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it seems like people are please with the last chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma into the house. He was impressed by her crude remarks and her attitude, but what mostly grabbed his attention was her great power. She has shown massive strength.  
  
Bulma walked to her room, while Vegeta decided to grab something to eat.  
  
When Bulma walked into her room, she cringed at the bright colors that decorated her room. She walked over to the closet and opened it to find bright and colorful clothes. 'How pathetic was I?' Bulma thought. She ripped all of the clothes down and threw them in the trash.  
  
The trashcan now overflowed with her old clothes. Bulma grunted and walked down stairs to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello dear. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Briefs asked happily. Bulma just sat down and said, "I don't think you should be cooking." Vegeta looked across the table at her questionably. "Oh that's so nice of you dear. But really, it's no trouble at all cooking for you." Mrs. Briefs said happily.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and snapped, "That's not what I meant! I meant you shouldn't be cooking, last time I ate your food, it tasted like shit!" Mrs. Briefs dropped her pan and stood stunned. Vegeta held in his laugh, trying to keep a strait face, but it proved to be too much for him to handle, and he broke out into a fit of laughs.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked somewhat hurt and then said, "I didn't know. No one has ever told me that." Just at the second, Mr. Briefs walked in. "Honey." Mrs. Briefs started. "Does my food taste bad?" Mr. Briefs looked at her for a moment and lowered his head. "Well, uh, it could use a little uh, improvement. No offense dear." Mr. Briefs sad, not trying to upset his wife.  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing and regained his composure. Bulma stood up and started leaving the house. Vegeta watched her as she walked. It seemed as though she walked with great pride.. 'Hmm.' Vegeta thought. 'She has pride?' Vegeta questioned in his mind.  
  
He still starred at her; her perfect legs and the tight clothes that she wore. Vegeta was definitely attracted to her, but probably wouldn't admit that out loud or anything.  
  
He decided to go after her. She slammed the door as she exited the house. Vegeta opened it to see Bulma standing there, like she was waiting for something, or someone, maybe.him? "I knew you would come out here after me. What the hell do you want?" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta looked amused. "Why do you want to know that?" Vegeta asked. "Well, why do you answer everything with a question?" Bulma asked. "Why do you?" Vegeta asked. "Damn, you're so fucking stubborn!" Bulma yelled. "Like you aren't?!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Bulma stood silent for a moment, waiting for what Vegeta would say next then she grew impatient. "Well? I don't have all day!" Bulma stated. "Well what? What am I supposed to say?!" Vegeta said back to her.  
  
"I don't know, what the were you doing following me out here?!" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't have a reason for actually following her. "Well, I don't know." Vegeta said truthfully. Bulma looked confused, but the confusion on her face was immediately replaced by an emotionless look.  
  
Vegeta DID see her confusion and smirked. "Trying to hide your emotions?" he asked. Bulma growled. "Why would I need to show them to you anyways, they're useless. The only one I ever use is hate and anger!" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and agreed with her.  
  
Bulma tried not to look at Vegeta's face, but she could feel him staring at her. 'Hmmm, he's probably attracted to me! Who wouldn't be?' Bulma looked up at his face, meeting his gaze. "What? Like what you see?" Bulma mused.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I was just about to ask the same question." Vegeta said simply, musing her back. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him and placed his lips on Bulma's. Bulma didn't push him away. She kissed back, and it turned into a passionate kiss that seemed like it would never end.  
  
When they stopped, they looked at each other, smirking. Vegeta was about to say something, when they both felt Goku's presence hovering above them. He obviously hadn't seen what happened.  
  
Goku had a serious look on his face. "Hey you two, there's seems to be some new trouble that has arrived." Goku said in a serious tone.  
  
Bulma grumbled something under her breath and decided to find out what new 'trouble' has come. "Where?" Bulma asked sternly, before Vegeta could ask. Goku pointed in a direction, and the next thing he knew, Bulma and Vegeta were gone.  
  
(Just to let you guys know, this isn't Frieza or cell or whatever, okay. I don't like those sagas that much, cuzz they took too long, but they were still good, like the first 3 times I watched them, after that, they were WAY too predictable. LOL)  
  
Goku tried to hurriedly catch up with them. Bulma had the creature pinpointed. She didn't know who it was, but knew that she could beat whoever it is.  
  
The three of them landed in front of an evil lady dressed in blue. She had a wicked smile plastered on her face and two men that stood behind her. "Looks like the odds are even." The woman said.  
  
Bulma smirked and said, "That's what you think. Our power surpasses yours greatly. Prepare to die!" Bulma said lunging out at the woman. Goku and Vegeta decided to join the fight, and go after the two men that were standing behind the woman.  
  
Goku decided to ask the man that he was fighting, who the woman was. The man replied, "She's our Queen. Her name is Lady Ice."  
  
Bulma landed a punch on Lady Ice. Lady Ice stopped in front of Bulma and prepared her attack. She appeared to be forming ice, but Bulma didn't think anything of it, that it was just another stupid attack. When she unleashed her attack on Bulma, Bulma expected something else, and instead froze in mid air.  
  
Ice covered Bulma's body and Bulma fell to the ground helplessly. Lady Ice appeared beside Bulma and laughed evilly and said, "Looks like you underestimated me!"  
  
Lady Ice was about to say something else, but was stopped when she saw Bulma's body glowing. The ice started cracking around Bulma and it broke apart, flinging ice everywhere, hitting Lady Ice on the face, leaving a small cut on her cheek. "Looks like YOU underestimate ME!" Bulma said.  
  
Lady Ice frowned and flew into the air, to prepare for another attack. Bulma flew up into the air after her. Vegeta and Goku finished off the other two men, and watched intriguingly.  
  
Bulma stopped in mid air a few yards away from Lady Ice. Bulma's body started glowing, and her eyes closed. When she re-opened them, they were white, showing no pupil in her eyes. Purple surrounded her body and electric crackles started forming around her.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stared at her amazed at her strength. Bulma's hair swirled around her face from the force of wind. Lady Ice look like she was cowering down, but thought that it was a ploy of some sort.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, like in a hug, and released a forceful attack on Lady Ice.  
  
All that Lady Ice could see is a smirking Bulma, before a bright purple beam of light ripped apart her body.  
  
Bulma floated down to where Vegeta and Goku stood. She stood proudly in front of them, as her eyes returned back to normal. "Bulma, that was amazing! Maybe someday you could spar with us." Goku said. "Or maybe someday you could spar with us!" Bulma snapped.  
  
Goku looked at her unsure by what she meant. "Huh?" Goku asked. "The prince is stronger than you. Didn't you know that?! You're such a fool! You probably haven't been training have you?! You have been dodaling around!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide. "What do you mean Vegeta is stronger than me?! That can't be right!" Goku said. Vegeta didn't interfere; he wanted to know what she was implying. "It IS right! You're pathetic, if you thought that you were stronger. You should have known that one day the prince of all saijins would surpass you!" Bulma snapped at him again. (Yes, it's true; in my story Vegeta is stronger than Goku!)  
  
Vegeta smirked proudly. "I told you Kakarrot, one day I would beat you, and I have!" Vegeta said turning into a super saijin. Goku stood amazed, and Bulma already knew. "But, how did you know Bulma?" Goku asked. "Unlike you, I have a keen sense of ability. You get used to concentrating on hidden power levels and such, when people thousands of times stronger than you are hunting you down!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"You were being hunted down by people thousands of times stronger than you?" Goku asked. "At that time I was weak, and didn't know very much about anything." Bulma admitted.  
  
"Destroy any one while you were in that dimension?" Vegeta asked, getting into their conversation. Bulma nodded and said, "Yes, I destroyed 12 planets, and I lost count of how many people I destroyed at around 50 million." Goku's and Vegeta's eyes widened. "You look surprised Prince Vegeta. Why is this so?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You didn't seem like the type of person to harm a thing." Vegeta said truthfully. "I've changed!" Bulma shouted.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I thought that the whole Bulma fighting thing was kewl. Did you guys like it? I wanted to show you some more of her powers, and I also wanted Vegeta to be stronger than Goku for once! Anyways, I originally wrote something different for this chapter, but I changed it, cuzz it just sucked. Well, anyways, tell me what you think. I don't know what to write next, so please give me any ideas that you might have. Please review! Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6

The following names are my main reviewers that I would like to thank. *pulls out piece of paper* vturnip, megan, Sue, adbzfan2k03, Moonlight152, Bunni Girl, Moonangel, Yo Yo and Vega, and Sapphire Shojo.  
  
That's a lot. I didn't have as much to thank as I did for 'The Future is Now!' Man, I thought that I'd die of typing, but it's all worth it! Anyways, please review after the story! Thanx!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bulma and Vegeta flew back to capsule corporation with no words exchanged from either one of them. They both didn't really feel like bringing up 'the kiss.' The two landed in the front yard and walked inside of the house.  
  
Vegeta immediately went to training as Bulma went to get something to drink.  
  
Yamcha gulped nervously as he thought over his situation with Bulma. He felt sad that she changed. He loved her a lot, but didn't mean to throw her in that ship.  
  
'She loves me, I know she does! I WILL prove to her that I still love her!' Yamcha thought as he stood in front of her door. He hesitated for a second and knocked softly, slightly hopping that no one would hear it, or that no one was home.  
  
To his slight disappointment, Bulma opened the door and stood glaring at him. "I thought I warned you to NEVER come near me!" Bulma snapped. Yamcha gulped again and tried to gain his confidence. "Uh, I, I wanted to, uh, tell you that, I still, uh, love you." Yamcha said stuttering nervously.  
  
Bulma had a disgusted look on her face. "You're pitiful! What a lame excuse for a human being! What kind of person do you think I am damnit?!" Bulma yelled in frustration.  
  
Yamcha looked hurt at first then his anger arose. "Well, you certainly have lost all of your humanity! You are a selfish, arrogant, snobby, stuck up bitch! I can't stand your attitude and the way you act! You have been treating everyone like shit, when all they do it be nice to you!" (I got the 'lost humanity' thing from a reviewer.)  
  
"Why you son-of-a-bitch! You have no fucking idea what I have been through in the past 10 years! I accept the fact that I am selfish and all, but I NEVER asked for anyone to be nice to me. As a matter of fact, I expected everyone to act the same way towards me, as I do to them!  
  
" I don't even know half of you people who supposedly knew me 10 years ago! Why do you insist to pester me! I warned you, and I ALWAYS keep my word!" Bulma yelled. She started powering up and purple surrounded her body once again. Her pupil disappeared and her eyes appeared blank and pure white.  
  
Yamcha started running away from her, just as she released an attack on him. It hit him in the back, and spread throughout his entire body, melting his flesh away, and eating at his muscles; his bones turned to dust and fell to the ground, only to be swept away by the light breeze that passed.  
  
Vegeta felt Yamcha's ki weaken and disappear instantly. He rushed out of the gravity room to where Bulma was. He wanted to see if she REALLY would kill Yamcha.  
  
When Vegeta appeared, Bulma's eyes were just returning and her purple glow left her body. Vegeta stood gaping at her with wide eyes. "You really killed him?!" Vegeta asked surprised.  
  
"You doubt me?!" Bulma snapped in question. "Somewhat. I really don't know what to think." Vegeta replied. Bulma's eyes met his. "Of course I killed him! I warned him, and I kept my word, I killed him!" Bulma said in a low tone that would send shivers up anyone's spine, but not Vegeta's of course.  
  
"Well then, I must congratulate you on impressing even me." Vegeta said smirking. "I am not here to impress anyone, especially you! But now that you mention it, I AM a very impressing person." Bulma mused.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "Whatever woman." Vegeta said before he heard her mumble, "Saijin" under her breath. "What did you say?!" Vegeta snapped. "You heard me, I don't repeat myself!" Bulma snapped back. "I did hear it, but I want to hear it more clearly." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "No one tells me what to fucking do!" Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "I do." Vegeta mused. Bulma didn't know what he meant and stood silent. Vegeta's smirk widened.  
  
Vegeta paused for a minute before holding out his hand. Bulma looked down at his hand and then into his eyes in wonder. Bulma hesitantly took his hand, feeling that she could somehow trust him.  
  
Vegeta lead Bulma up to his room. She smiled for the first time as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can trust me." Vegeta whispered in her ear. He could feel her relaxing in his arms.  
  
He pulled her chin up to face him and kissed her lips. When Vegeta pulled away, Bulma frowned, and was then lifted up by Vegeta in his arms. She smiled as she realized what he was doing.  
  
He lifted her up onto the bed and set her down gently. He lifted up his shirt and through it to the ground. (Oooooo! ^_^) He climbed up to Bulma and started kissing her again, trailing down to her neck.  
  
(Okay, this is where the lemon goes! I didn't put any lemon in here, so don't be mad at me.)  
  
To be continued..  
  
No, I didn't put any lemon, nor will I put any lemon in my stories. Besides, I've never actually wrote a lemon, I'm terrible at it, so why bother. Please review and tell me what you think. Did you see how Bulma softened up a bit?! I thought that she needed to tone down her attitude a bit, but she DID kill Yamcha! Boo yea! I hate Yamcha! REVIEW! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, I haven't updated for like 2 weeks! I'm so sorry! I just don't have any time to update, and I haven't been able to think of any more to add on, so that's my lame excuse. Anyways, I'd like to thank the fallowing people for always having great reviews! Thanx!  
  
Vturnip, megan, Sue, adbzfan2k03, Moonlight152, Bunni Girl, Moonangel, Yo Yo and Vega, Sapphire Shojo, Ms2ry Angel 7, and faith. Thank you guys for always reviewing!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma woke up to face Vegeta's stern but exceptional smirk. She pressed herself comfortably against his chest. Vegeta suddenly got out of bed and picked her up gently. Bulma's eyes widened as she was unexpectedly picked up.  
  
She looked up into Vegeta's truthful eyes. She remained staring until she found a particular light in his eyes beaming at her. The light in his eyes that was hidden behind a mask of torment and misery, the light that he thought he left behind, that was now beaming at her.  
  
After taking a shower together, (Use your imaginations people!) and getting dressed, they finally headed downstairs to eat breakfast. They felt awkward and hadn't decided if they should tell anyone, but of course they weren't going to announce it or anything, because it was their business and now anyone else's.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was humming happily to herself as she finished setting the food on the table. She was still unsure of what happened to Yamcha yesterday and decided to ask. "Uh, Bulma dear. What happened to Yamcha yesterday? I heard him scream, and that was about it. His car is still here." Mrs. Briefs said smiling.  
  
Bulma looked up and didn't really think anything of it. "I-" Bulma started but Vegeta quickly covered her mouth before she could start. Vegeta didn't want Bulma to bear the stress of everyone when they find out that she killed Yamcha.  
  
"She yelled at him and he left, running." Vegeta said. Bulma growled at him, wondering why he interrupted her and decided to lie to Mrs. Briefs before she could tell her that she killed him.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled and said, "Oh okay." Vegeta watched Mrs. Briefs as she left the kitchen. "Do you know what they will do if you tell them that you killed that weakling?" Vegeta asked. "Be happy that I got rid of that asshole?" Bulma said.  
  
"They'll get all freakish about it, and you'll have to deal with it. I don't think that you would want your mother to be on your case about it. I think that it would be okay to tell Kakarrot, but that's it." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "He's lower than that mother of mine." Vegeta chuckled and said, "Yes, I know, but he will then be the one who has to deal with everyone else if he tells them that the weakling's dead, no you. Unless of course, YOU want to."  
  
"NO! I hate dealing with all of these people! They are infectious! I don't know how I used to be like one of them, or how you can stand them." Bulma stated growling as she thought of herself 10 years ago.  
  
"I meditate, but that's not the point, just call kakarrot and tell him." Vegeta said. Bulma growled again, she doesn't remember how to use the phone. (That's funny.) Vegeta heard her growl and cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. "What's your problem now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked at the phone on the wall and looked back to Vegeta. "I don't remember how to use that thing." Bulma said quietly. "Oh, well, I don't know how to use it either, but I'm sure you can figure it out." Vegeta said chuckling.  
  
Bulma glared at him and stood up to walk over to the phone. When she noticed that Vegeta was still sitting at the table, she reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.  
  
"You're helping me! You're the one that said I have to call him, so you have to help me figure out how to use that contraption!" Bulma said sternly as Vegeta rose from his chair from being pulled along with her.  
  
Bulma picked up the cordless receiver and looked at it turning it every which way. "I think that I've got it, I just need to know his code or number or whatever." Bulma said pressing talk and listening to the dial tone.  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms in looked around and spotted a notepad with the words 'Phone Numbers' written on it. He picked it up and flipped through it and spotted the word 'Goku' with a 7 digit number written next to it.  
  
"Here it is." Vegeta said tossing the note pad to Bulma. Bulma dialed Goku's number and listened as someone picked up the phone on the other end. "Moshi moshi." It was Chi-Chi. "Who the hell is this?!" Bulma snapped at the phone.  
  
Vegeta looked up and smirked. "Uh, Bulma? This is Chi-Chi. Why are you calling." "That's none of your damn business! Put that saijin-" Bulma stopped and looked at Vegeta glare. "That low class saijin, on the phone." Vegeta glare turned into a smirk, and Bulma smirked back.  
  
Chi-Chi frowned and yelled for Goku. Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear as Chi-Chi kept yelling for Goku. "What is it Chi?" Bulma heard Goku asked. "Bulma is on the phone." Chi-Chi said pushing the phone into Goku's chest.  
  
Goku looked at her strangely and held up the phone to his ear. "Bulma?" Goku asked. "Yes." Bulma replied plainly. "Hey! So, how are things going over there? Are you getting along better with everyone?" Goku asked.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up from her food and yelled, "NO!" Goku laughed nervously and said, "Uh, guess that's a no. So, why'd you call?" "I called to tell you that Yamcha's dead. That's all." Bulma said not caring at all.  
  
"What?! What do you mean he's dead? How?" Goku asked, afraid that he already knew the answer. "I killed him, that's how!" Bulma snapped. "I warned him, and what does he do? He comes crawling back, like the weak loser that he is." Bulma stated.  
  
Vegeta stood smirking at 'his' woman. Bulma looked up and noticed. "Okay Bulma, I guess I'll have to tell everyone, not that they'll be too surprised. Thanks for calling, it was really nice of you to do that." Goku said. "I didn't call because I wanted to! I called because V-" Bulma was again cut off by Vegeta.  
  
He grabbed the phone. "That's it Kakarrot." Vegeta said and clicked off on the phone. "Okay, so you didn't want him to know that you told me to call. Why?" Bulma asked. "Because he'll think that I'm growing weak or something." Vegeta stated. "Oh, you have a point there, but you are growing weak." Bulma said smirking.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "I am NOT getting weak! You're the one who is getting weak!" Bulma still smirked at him. "Oh my mistake, do you think that I should be punished for being so bad?" Bulma mused in a sexual voice. Vegeta smirked pulling her to him. "I think so." Vegeta whispered into her ear.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Oooooo! That was sweet! She's still bad and stuff, she's just involved with Vegeta too. Please review! I don't know what I'll continue with. I am still thinking about what will happen next. REVIEW please! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples! I'm back! Happy, hope so! Well, I just got done updating my other story, so this is the next one I decided to update! Great huh? Here's the chapter!  
  
Changing Attitudes  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Goku was at home happy that he got away from Bulma and her crude remarks. "I can't believe Bulma killed Yamcha, oh wait, yea I can. This is Bulma we're talking about here." Goku said to Chi-Chi. "She's uncivilized, rude, and now she's gallivanting around with Vegeta, killing people right and left! I don't want you over there Gohon, or you Goku!" Chi-Chi said hysterically.  
  
"But mom, I'm sure she's really nice still, maybe if we just give her a chance." Gohon was saying, but Chi-Chi started freaking out. "Oh no you don't Gohon! You will not go over there and try to convince her that she's something that she's not. She's changed, and for the worst!" Chi-Chi shouted. Gohon backed away and sat down elsewhere.  
  
'Goku! Goku!' Goku heard King Kai's voice in his head. "Oh hey King Kai!" Goku said happily. Chi-Chi and Gohon looked up. "Oh not again!" Chi-Chi said. 'Goku, there's a new force that was unseen by me. It's a great power and it's on Earth, near Bulma's location.' King Kai said.  
  
"What?! Man, not more people! I don't think I can stand being around Bulma for too long!" Goku wined. 'Goku this is serious! Head over there straight away!' King Kai commanded. "Fine!" Goku said sighing.  
  
Bulma suddenly felt a great source of power near. "Vegeta! Get your ass up now!" Bulma yelled at the sleeping form next to her on the bed. "What now woman?" Vegeta asked groggily. "There's someone here! I think I might know who it is! Come on! Get up!" Bulma yelled putting on her short shorts and her tight shirt.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma rushed outside, and flew toward the source of power. "Shit!" Bulma yelled suddenly as she saw a green horned flying alien flying toward her. "Damn it! He must have followed me out of that fucking dimension!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
"Who is that?" Vegeta asked watching the green being fly closer into view. "That's Rikimo. He's some weird race that on a planet that I attacked. He's pissed off at me for destroying his planet and their King. He was the King's right hand man." Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma! We meet again!" Rikimo said stopping in front of the two. "Oh go figure, since you followed my dumbass!" Bulma yelled crossing her arms. "Just shut up wench!" Rikimo yelled. "Why don't you go back to your planet! Oh, wait, I blew that up! Along with your precious King!" Bulma said smirking.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched his new mate. "And who the hell are you?!" Rikimo asked, pointing toward Vegeta. Before Vegeta could answer, Bulma snapped, "That's Prince Vegeta of Vegetsi, my mate!" Rikimo back away nervously. "Wh, What?!" Rikimo squeaked nervously. "You heard me! Did I fucking stutter?!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Frieza was supposed to kill you!" Rikimo said. Vegeta glared at him and started punching Rikimo to the ground. Rikimo smiled at a figure behind Vegeta. It was another green horned being, except stronger, way stronger. Vegeta noticed Bulma come after him, so Vegeta paid no attention to him and turned to face Rikimo once again. Rikimo suddenly grew nervous and started running away.  
  
"So, you still are alive Hubishi?" Bulma said to Rikimo's king. "Of course, and you thought that I was dead?!" How foolish of you! You should have known better, now you must die for destroying my planet, and I'll just take yours!" Hubishi said flexing his green biceps.  
  
"This isn't even my planet. I don't have a planet!" Bulma said firmly. "And neither does your mate. Price of a dead race and planet!" Hubishi said smiling. Vegeta finished off Rikimo and listened to their conversation, and he didn't like what he was hearing. "How dare you! I killed your planet and all of its people too jerk! You're the King of a dead planet! So you don't have room to fucking talk!" Bulma screamed in frustration at Hubishi.  
  
Hubishi glared and powered up. Bulma and Hubishi flew into the air and stopped about 50 feet above. Hubishi started powering up, a green aura surrounded his entire body, as he did so. Bulma also started powering up. Her eyes turned completely white with no pupil, and a purple aura surrounded her.  
  
At the same time they released an attack on each other. It connected in the middle. The beam of light would move towards one of them and then go the other way every so often, until Bulma's beam of purple light over toppled Hubishi's green beam of light. Hubishi was blown into millions of pieces. Green flesh and blue liquid that appeared to be blood scattered among the landscape.  
  
Bulma's aura covered her from being drenched in the blood and flesh, unlike Vegeta, who was just watching was covered in blue and green. Bulma's aura faded and her blue eyes returned to normal. "How did you ever get that kind of power?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma looked at the ground as she flew back down in front of Vegeta. "It was more like an accident." Bulma said quietly sitting down against a tree. Vegeta also sat down in the grass beside her. "How so?" Vegeta asked. He could tell that she wasn't too comfortable about talking about her past.  
  
"Well I got my powers on the first planet I landed on. I came across a town and I snuck inside. I went inside a room and there was a stand in the center of the room. There was a crystal looking ball on it. I touched it, and I was all of a sudden powerful. It was a ball of energy, and I didn't even know it." Bulma said leaving out some of the parts.  
  
"So you just gained all of those moves from a ball of energy?" Vegeta asked skeptically.  
  
"No, I later stole a bottle of potion that gives you the power to suck the powers out of you victims. That's what I've been doing. But I developed these powers by a trainer who I ran into in a cell, I let him out, and he offered to teach me all that he knows. When he told me that he's taught me all that he knows, I killed him. That's one thing that I learned. Never get attached to something unless you can gain from it, or if you truly want to." Bulma responded.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "I learned that too." Vegeta and Bulma's eyes met. They've never expressed their feelings in a positive away around anyone. Bulma doesn't recall ever being this nice after gaining her powers. Vegeta knows that he's never been nice to anyone since his mother died.  
  
"Well, that's why I chose to be with you, because there's something to gain from you, and I do, truly, want to be with you." Vegeta said before kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, what do you think? Like it still or not? Review let me know! Ideas are always welcomed! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


End file.
